


Travel the Trail

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt introduces Hermann to one of the most aggravating computer games in existance- Oregon Trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel the Trail

Title: Travel the Trail  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 1,056  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt introduces Hermann to one of the most aggravating computer games in existance- Oregon Trail.

Hermann scowled as he tried to remember where he was on his equation. Every time he went to write another series of numbers, Newt swore loudly, disrupting his concentration. Finally, after the fourth interruption, Hermann turned around. "Newton, why do you keep swearing rather creatively at your computer?"

"I'm playing Oregon Trail and it is kicking my ass." He made an assortment of rude gestures in the direction of the computer screen. "My wagon just busted an axle."

Curiosity got the better of Hermann and he limped over to where Newt was sitting. He pulled up another chair. On the screen, an ox was plodding its way along a path while the date and weather appeared above its head. This wasn't like the other games Newt usually played, he tended to go for louder things with annoying explosions, all of which tended to drive Hermann right up the wall.

Newt leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple. "Have you never played this? It's older than we are, at least this version, but this is the best one. Originally, it was green and black. This is the colorized version."

"No, I don't think I've even heard of it." He snorted at the tiny stick figure who was now attempting to shoot animals. "I think the point of this is to hit the animals, not the rocks and trees, Newton."

"Shut up. This is harder than it looks." He pressed the spacebar and barely missed a deer which was now trapped behind a tree. "Damn it!" He tried shooting the deer four times, swearing even louder when he missed yet again. "You start off by picking what your occupation is. I picked the banker because I have never managed to get all the way to Oregon with the other two choices. I almost made it when I was the banker last time." Newt tried one more time. He shot a squirrel just as the time ran out. "Great, a whole two pounds of meat. That'll really help."

"May I try?"

Newt shot Hermann a look before moving his hands from the keyboard. He pointed out what the various buttons did and then watched Hermann play. "Anyways, then you pick your party of five people, you buy supplies, and then you head out. Hey, you got a buffalo! Way to go, Hermann!" He slapped Hermann on the back, nearly knocking the other man out of his chair.

"Why is it not allowing me to take all of the meat back to the wagon?" Hermann's eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't I just move the wagon closer? That would make sense. You don't just leave eight hundred pounds of meat on the ground."

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things like that in the game." Newt pushed his glasses up his face. "Just wait until we get to a river crossing. I dread those. They never, ever end well."

"I take it you're the leader of this party?" He watched as the oxen began their journey again, occasionally stopping because someone in the group had broken a leg or been bit by a snake.

Newt laughed. "Nah. I certainly wouldn't want me in charge of something like that. There's too much responsibility. I picked Stacker for the leader. Then there's Mako, me, you, and Tendo. Tendo keeps getting dysentery."

"'A thief steals ten sets of clothing during the night'. Why would anyone steal clothing?" Hermann took another turn at hunting. He shoot two deer, a rabbit, a squirrel, and a buffalo.

"Stop wasting bullets. You're not going to be able to take all of that to the wagon." He gasped. "Crap, we reached a river. Hermann, I can't do this. You pick the choice. We're all going to die if I pick it."

"You only have three options and one of them isn't really a choice. How are conditions going to improve? It's a river." He studied the remaining options. "We're going to float across because the river is rather deep." Hermann glanced over at Newt. The smaller man had his eyes covered. "Oh, stop being so dramatic, Newton."

"I'm not looking. Let me know if we survive."

Hermann held his breath as the wagon began to float across. It made it half-way before capsizing. "Keep your eyes closed."

"We should have made it by now." Newt peered through his fingers. "Does that say I drowned in the river? Oh my god. Hermann, you killed me!"

"I didn't mean to." Hermann stared at the screen in horror. "The depth of the river and the length of the crossing justified floating the wagon. I'm sorry, I've ruined your game."

" _Our_ game isn't over yet." Newt clicked a button to get the wagon rolling again. "We're going to get everyone else to Oregon or die trying."

Almost an hour later, they were within sight of Oregon. They'd lost half of their party due to illness and another disastrous river crossing, but Hermann and Stacker still remained. Newt's hair was wilder than normal due to his constantly running his fingers through it whenever something dramatic happened. Much to Newt's amazement, Hermann had removed his jacket and was playing in his sweater vest and shirt.

"Okay, this is our last big choice, Hermann. Do you want to float down the river or just pay the money and take the safer route into Oregon?"

"Pay the money, Newton. I don't think I could handle the stress of trying to steer through a raging river." Hermann wiped the sweat from his brow. "We might actually make it to our goal."

Both of them leaned closer as the wagon moved across the screen. When the words 'Willamette Valley, Oregon' appeared on the screen, Newt let out a whoop of joy, and jumped out of his chair. He did a little victory dance, shaking his hips.

Hermann had barely stood up when he found himself being embraced by Newt. He blinked in surprise. Newt grinned at him before letting go. "We did it! We made it to Oregon."

"Indeed. I was worried for a moment there. I thought we were going to run out of food." He slipped his jacket back on. "I think we should celebrate. How about we go to the place with those spicy noodles you like so much?"

"I like the way you think, Hermann."


End file.
